This disclosure relates to weightlifting equipment and, more particularly, to an assembly for supporting weightlifting equipment.
Individuals may perform various exercises to, for example, develop and train the individual's body. Exercises can be performed using free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many individuals prefer free weights, which allow the individual to perform exercises in a natural motion while utilizing body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups of the individual's body.
Between “sets,” free weights are typically rested on a support assembly mounted directly to a frame rack. The support assembly may be adjustable relative to the frame rack to locate a rested weight bar at a desired height. Conventional support assemblies include posts or hooks that engage the frame rack at one of several possible vertical locations.